


dynamics of us

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, big titty blonde pink gfs!!!, theres a titty in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: miu and kaede get ready for a date





	dynamics of us

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy another request done!!! god i love these gals,,,

"C'mon Shittymatsu, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Miu urged Kaede, tugging on her arm as she attempted to get dressed.

 

"Ah!" Kaede yelped out, taken off guard by Miu clinging to her arm, "I'm going as fast as I can! It's kind of hard to get changed when you're hanging all over me, y'know..." she laughed sheepishly, trying to pry Miu off of her arm, unable to get changed properly because of the clingy girl.

 

Letting out a small groan and pouting, Miu let go of Kaede's arm, "Fiiiiine- just hurry up! I planned this date out so perfectly, I'm not gonna let you ruin it by waking up late and not being ready in time!" 

 

"I'll get ready in time, I swear." Kaede assured her, smiled as she took her sports bra off- she always slept in a sports bra and shorts.

 

Miu couldn't resist her usual antics, attacking Kaede and groping her breasts as soon as her bra was stripped off. No matter how she tried to resist- her girlfriend was just so hot! She had to touch her every single chance she got! So soft, so warm, so nice...

 

Kaede just sighed, not even blushing over this. She had gotten so used to being touched like this that it didn't even phase her anymore. She knew Miu was a little bit too obsessed with her body, in both a sexual and non-sexual way, "Miu... if you don't want us to start the day late, we don't have time for you to be doing this." 

 

The pout returned to Miu's face, "Hhh... but I just wanna touch my beautiful and smokin' hot girlfriend! Is that so bad?"

 

"No, it's not bad, but considering you seemed so adamant about us not beginning this day any later than you had originally planned."

 

"Hghhhh..." Miu closed her eyes, tensing up her face in frustration and gripping Kaede's chest harder, seemingly thinking very hard.

 

"Ow- babe- I know you may be into pain, but I'm not, please stop digging your nails into my literal tits." Kaede winced a little, knowing rounded nail marks would be left in her pale creamy white skin. 

 

"Oh-" Miu released her grip, letting go completely of Kaede's breasts now. Yup, there were little marks where she had been gripping. Oopsies. "Ah... fuck! Fuck! I can't decide if getting to touch you more is worth missing our date or not... goddammit son of a whore! I hate decisionssss, Kaede-mommyyyy, make my decisions for me!"

 

Kaede chuckled, ruffling Miu's hair softly, "We can do whatever you want, dear. We can stay home, just lounge around here for today and do our date another day, or we can go out today and tonight we can do anything you want to."

 

"Hmph... you're so mean, making me make the decisions..." Miu huffed, groaning as she tried to make a choice, "Fine, fine, fine. I can hold off on touching you until tonight. I don't wanna ruin the plans I spent so long making for today!"

 

Smiling, Kaede leaned in and kissed Miu's cheek, "See? Was making a decision  _that_ bad?" 

 

Stubbornly, Miu crossed her arms, "It was hard. You were mean, not making the decision for me. Cruel, Kaede."

 

"Oh? You think that was cruel? I can show you cruel..." Kaede's expression turned to a smirk as she looked Miu up and down.

 

Miu immediately flushed pink, tensing up, "K-Kaede! I-I just made the decision t-to go out! Don't tempt me by saying stuff like that!"

 

Kaede softed her face once again, "I was just teasing you, I won't try to ruin your plans today. But tonight, well... I can't promise anything." she winked.

 

Maybe their relationship was a little too sexual, a little too teasing, a little too tempting. But that was how they liked it. Whatever they did, they had fun together. No matter how others perceive them, if they thought they messed around too much, the two of them knew it was all out of love. Maybe it wasn't the most conventional dynamics for a relationship, but it worked for them. And although it may have been a bit odd, it was a healthy relationship. No matter what... they loved each other, and that was what really mattered.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!! it makes me soso happy!!!


End file.
